


What More Can I Say?

by MadokaFan1234



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: ILY, M/M, OC X CANON, OCs - Freeform, i just write these in my sparetime, literally everything except the main story, shoutout to everyone reading this!!!, they're for fun, you guys are why I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadokaFan1234/pseuds/MadokaFan1234
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring Johnny and my OC Jackson set apart from the main fic, Lovestruck Idiot.





	1. Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> To make things clear-- these fics technically aren't canon or noncanon. They're more like the filler episodes to a plot-centric show, and although that may not be the best wording, it's what comes to mind for me. 
> 
> Lovestruck Idiot is on an indefinite hiatus right now, so I've decided to compile a collection of oneshots featuring the main couple right now. And spoiler alert (but not really)-- they do get together by the end. 
> 
> It may seem lazy that I'm just mixing these fics together instead of focusing on the regular story, but hey, I'm pretty much going along with it as I go. So please, enjoy until the next chapter of Lovestruck Idiot!

525,600 minutes.  
525,000 moments so dear.  
525,600 minutes.  
How do you measure, measure a year?

\-----

It's October. The ripe beginning of fall. The once beautiful emerald green leaves stripped on trees are fading into a pure sunset orange as they crumple to the ground. The humid summer air has been replaced with sharp winds. School is starting around now, and the holiday mood is in the air.

It's a Saturday afternoon, and two lovebirds Johnny Serafinowicz and Jackson Riley are walking through the park. The dead leaves crumple under their feet as they stroll through.

"Fall really is beautiful, isn't it?" Johnny reflects. There's a sparkle in his eye as he looks at Jackson for his response.

Jackson only nods solemnly, smiling. The two continue to walk together in silence, admiring the seasonal background.

"Westin should be getting the backdrops done soon," Jackson whispers to himself as he looks at the trees. "And Christina is working on that new autumn-themed song with Ash. What shows are set in fall--"

"Why are you thinking so much about the theater?" Johnny interrupts him mid-thought, chuckling a bit. Jackson looks up at him with slight confusion. "We have a day off, and the weather is great! Just relax." He slings his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder.

Jackson smirks a bit at the gesture, resting his paw on Johnny's. He looks up at him lovingly.

"Sorry, hun. It's just that...how long have we been dating?" Jackson suddenly asks.

Johnny blinks, slightly taken aback by the question.

"Uhh, let's see," he counts on his fingers. "We kissed in March, but we sort of 'came out' in April...though there was that brief stint in July....I dunno, I guess six months?" His eyes widened a bit at the realization. It had been that long?

Jackson was also slightly surprised at the revelation. "Wow, that long?" He comments. "Well, we've been dating through our job. And I just don't want you to lose track of your job just because we're boyfriends..." He drifts off at the word 'boyfriend'. The word still feels hard to roll off his tongue, even after all this time.

Johnny thinks about what to say, before placing a hand on Jackson's cheek reassuringly.

"I promise I won't let us get off track," he says. Jackson looks away, doubt in his eyes.

Suddenly, Johnny begins to sing.

"I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you....  
I don't need you to search for the proof that I should....  
You don't have to convince me  
You don't have to be scared you're not enough  
Cause what we got going is good."

Jackson looks at him, narrowing his eyes with interest. "Dear Evan Hansen....nice."

Johnny just smiles at him and continues to the chorus.

"So what if it's us?  
What if it's us?  
And only us?  
And the rest of the world won't count anymore, or matter...  
Could we try that?  
What if it's you?  
And what if it's me?  
And what if that's all that we need it to be?  
And the rest of the world falls away....  
What do you say?"

Jackson took in the song, as well as its meaning. Maybe he didn’t have to care about the theater, and they could just be happy together. He smirks lovingly, taking a hand to meet Johnny's, linking their fingers together. He begins to sing, matching the duet.

"I never thought a boy like you would want me..."

Johnny blushes a bit. "Well..."

Jackson smiles and continues.

"So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go.  
But if you really see me  
If you like me for me and nothing else...  
Well, that's all I wanted for more than you could possibly know..."

His voice extends into a crescendo, and the two begin singing in sheer harmony together.

"So it can be us  
It can be us  
And only us  
And what came before won't count anymore or matter  
We could try that!"

The two begin dancing in the park, swaying in sync.

“You and me....  
That's all what we need it to be...  
And the rest of the world falls away  
And the rest of the world falls away…  
The world falls away…”

Soon, they were gazing into each other’s eyes with a loving stare. 

“And it’s only us…..” 

A few seconds passed as they let the music in their head fade. Just them, just the orange leaves twirling down beside them. Only them. 

Jackson broke into a small fit of giggles, burying his head in Johnny’s. Johnny started laughing too. 

“God, you’re so cheesy!” Jackson teased.

Johnny pat him on the head. “Ey, you joined in too!” He remarked. 

Jackson smiled, pulling Johnny’s collar down so their heads matched, before bridging the gap between their lips. Johnny happily gave into the kiss, using his hands to steady the raccoon’s head. 

They kissed in the leaf filled park with the knowledge that it could be only them. And they could be alright with that.


	2. The Textbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High-School AU.
> 
> Jackson Riley is a shy theater kid with a massive crush on Johnny Serafinowicz. One day, he sees that Johnny left his science notebook in class and sees it as an opportunity to talk to him. Problem is-- he has no clue what to say!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High-School AU! So yeah, also been in the drafts for a long time. Just never got around to posting it, hah.

Jackson sighed heavily. Why was he even doing this?

He clutched the history book tightly around his chest. His legs felt like liquid as he approached the doorstep of the navy blue house. Sweat beaded against his forehead. His heart pounded rapidly. His paw reached out towards the doorbell, ready to push it and leave.

Johnny had dropped his textbook during passing period. And amidst the crowded hallways, Jackson was able to catch it. Looking up, he wanted to call out to Johnny to pick it up, but soon the bell rang and the two were lost. 

Which only left him to return it himself. Oh joy. 

"C'mon!" Annette pushed him gently towards the door, causing him to flinch. "Just ring the bell and ask him out!"

Jackson looked at her from over his shoulder, scowling. "Look, I'm not here to talk. I just gotta drop this off."

He had been planning it out for the rest of his periods. The old ding-dong-ditch method. Ring the bell, leave the book, and run away as fast as he could. No talking, no socialism, nothing. 

Annette rolled her eyes, an annoying smirk forming on her face. "Pfft, are you kidding me?" She stifled a laugh. "You got the perfect excuse to speak to him, and you're gonna waste in on a prank? At least sing for him, or something!" 

He rolled his eyes, groaning, using his paw to shoo her away. She left the doorstep with a giggle, going over to hide in the bushes just like they planned. 

He looked at the bell, then at the book, then breathed. He could do this...he could do this. Just leave. Don't talk to the crush. Not now. Not at all. 

Clearing his mind of any other romanticized thoughts, he held his head high, his shoulders back, and pressed the doorbell. Seconds passed. With every second going, he could feel his pulse grow faster. His paws tapped on the cover of the book rhythmically, trying to pass time as he waited for someone to answer. 

God, why was he doing this? What if Johnny wasn't even there? He could've just handed in to the lost and found, or to a teacher to give it to him in the morning. Did he really need to be the "hero" and return the book back to him? He could be doing better things! Like karaoke! 

He heard rustling in the bushes. "Psst..."

Jackson swerved his head slightly to see Annette. Catching his attention, she mouthed he word 'sing' with a wide smile.

Scowling again, Jackson shook his head. Then the door opened.

"'Ello?" A familiar cockney voice rang through Jackson's ears as he looked up. "Jackson?" 

Jackson's eyes widened, in surprise. He knew his name? He knew his name! And then, Jackson was lost in a sea of infatuation. There he was. Slicked back hair, soft brown eyes, and an everlasting smile as bright as day. Johnny Serafinowicz, the main greaser at school. The piano man that could make him swoon at any second. The love of his life. 

"Uhh..." Words failed to form in Jackson's brain, as he stood their, slack-jawed, too caught up in Johnny to even muster up a sentence. Blush formed on his cheeks, as sweat began to run longer around his head. He was just...so pretty.

"Is that my book?" Johnny's voice snapped him back to reality. He saw him pointing at the book in Jackson's hands, looking at him with curiosity.

"Uh..UHH..."

Jackson didn't know what to do, what to say. What was there to say? He already messed this up, what could he do now? His eyes peered at Annette, who was almost collapsing into a fit of giggles. Not knowing what to do, Jackson gulped and looked back at Johnny.

"Hello," Jackson sang awkwardly, holding up the book. "My name is Elder Price. And I would like to share with you the most amazing book."

Quietly, he set the book down onto the doorstep. He took a moment to let what he just did sink in, before running off into the street in embarrassment. 

Johnny looked at him, confused. Why was the theater kid singing at his door? Was it a musical thing? He flinched as a girl emerged from the bushes near his door, running after him. He could hear her whisper "fantastic" under her breath and she chased after him. 

He picked up the book. His history book! God, he'd been looking for that all day.

"Thanks for the book, Jack!" He called out to Jackson, who was across the street by now, screaming in embarrassment. He took it into the house, closing the door. He should thank him tomorrow.

He opened up his phone to text his dad that he found his book, before beginning to research what exactly Jackson was singing at his door. He was a cool kid. Maybe they should hang out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just write these things for fun. I got a small outline planned for a different AU (hint hint) and I'm still working out the different things for Lovestruck Idiot. Stay tuned!


	3. Ask Him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day is coming up! Jackson doesn't know how to ask Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this story is set before they get together. Technically it borders more on "non-canon" since they probably meet after February (in my mind) but hey, whatever! It's just for fun.

It was after rehearsal. Jackson had been pacing the carpet for sometime now. 

"Am I really doing this?" He asked himself, wiping off some sweat. Quickly assuring himself, he mentally looked over his plan for today, how everything was going to play out, checking off every item. This was it. This was going to be the day.

The day he asks out Johnny.

It was mid-February, nearing Valentine's Day. He had saved up enough money to buy a bouquet of roses and a heart charm. This wasn't going to be a confession was the first thing he thought. It was only going to be a night out. With his crush.

He sighed heavily, clenching his fist. The wrapping holding the roses together crinkled in his hands, reminding him of the present. He was terrified. Utterly terrified. Anxiety had filled his mind today and the night before, surrounding every scenario that could happen.

What if he denies? What if he accepts? What if it rains on the date, or they get hurt somehow? By now, he had grown numb of these thoughts.

All his thoughts scattered once he heard the click of a door. Looking up, there he was, standing in the doorway. He quickly hid the flowers behind his back. 

"Hi, Jackson," Johnny waved over to his partner, smiling. It was a smile that tickled Jackson with happiness just to see it. "'Ya said 'ya wanted to talk to me?"

At the simple sight of him, Jackson began to smile in bliss. Butterflies had started flying in his stomach, blush rising to his cheeks. He didn't want to just ask him out, he wanted to spin him around and give him a great kiss.

Stop, he told himself. Stay calm. Go by the plan. Just ask him. 

Clearing his mind of everything else, he took a deep breath. "Hey...so it's Valentine's Day, you know...." He began, trying to get the words out. "And I...I wanted to see if....if...." He tried to speak, but everything inside of him sit seemed to stop for some reason. His hands were shaking, his breath was awry, and he was breaking into a sweat. He knew this. He knew what was happening.

He was choking. 

"I...I," He tried to make a few more attempts at asking, but nothing happened. He couldn't muster a word. He was ruining everything.

A few seconds passed before Johnny broke away from the sweating raccoon. "Oh...well, um, I have to be somewhere right now..." And he made his way towards the door.

No, Jackson thought. His plan was falling apart. Slipping out of his hands. Something inside of him burst out, passion filling his mind. Not knowing what he was doing, he ran to Johnny as he was exiting the room.

"Wait!" He called out, catching his attention.

He grabbed his arm, and that's where it stopped. Jackson thought back to what he had done. It was reckless. It wasn't in the plan. But he wanted to do this. He needed to do this. He looked up at the gorilla, who looked down at him. Being and noticing, in the moment. 

He stepped away, clearing his throat. Taking a deep breath, he slowly brought his hand out from behind his back. The roses shuddered with his arm, shaking in nervousness. 

"What I was trying to say was..." Jackson picked himself back up, continuing his question. "Since it's Valentine's Day, the day of affection, February 14th," Repetition rolled in his words, as he tried not to choke again. "...I was wondering, since I don't have a date, and I'm assuming you don't, even though anyone would be lucky to have you as a date, I MEAN--" He caught his words right before he could go on. "Shit...I'm wasting your time, aren't I?" He sighed, burying his head in his hands.

He did it. He messed up. It was over.

He heard Johnny chuckle. Was it in humiliation? In pity? He looked up to see that he was still smiling. 

"Nah, 'ya're alright," he said, taking the flowers. "And I would love to take 'ya out tonight."

Jackson looked up in surprise. Did he hear that correctly? "R-Really?" He asked, hoping he said what he thought he said.

Johnny nodded. "Yep," he grinned. 

The raccoon took in the one word. Holy shit. Holy SHIT. Jackson's heart began to flutter in glee, a love-ridden grin spreading across his face. He hugged him, giggling as passion consumed him. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank--!" He realized what he just did. Jackson stepped back, to the doorway. "W-Well! I guess I'll be seeing you at eight!" He finger-gunned Johnny as he walked backwards, imitating old-school romcoms, in an attempt to be 'smooth'. Little did he know, he was as smooth as he was straight.

"Careful, that's a--" Johnny tried to warn Jackson before he bumped into a wall. 

Too late. He immediately picked himself up, though, this time exiting properly. "At eight," he repeated, before running off.

"Thanks for the flowers, by the way!" Johnny called out as the raccoon ran out. He looked down at the roses and smiled. What a nice guy.

Jackson had ran out of the theatre before punching the air in glory. "YES!" He chanted in happiness. He twirled around the sidewalks, humming blissfully to himself, excited for what was to come. 

He did it. He had a date with Johnny.


End file.
